Runawayasylum Wiki:Chat Guidelines
Same rules apply in chat as they do on the site (No drama, trolling, etc.). #No spamming of any form. #Only post links to something once, unless someone asks for it. #You may link four times in a span of 1 hour #If you are going to post long links or links in general and are going to use a URL masker, you must use TINYURL or some other shortener that does not generate revenue or put the views computer at risk. #If a majority of the chat requests you stop doing, saying, or posting something... Odds are you might want to stop. This is a community chat, and if the community is becoming annoyed with your behaviour, the admin/chatmods reserve the right to kick you from chat. #See the people with stars by their name? Listen to them, they're admin/chatmods. #Chat boring? Moving too slowly? No one talking? That's not a free pass to start spamming to get people to talk. #Want to talk to a certain user? Like, in private? Click their name and select Private Message. NOTE: Private messages are unmoderated. If a user is being abusive, click their AVATAR and select BLOCK PRIVATE MESSAGES. Do NOT bring private message issues into the main chat area. PM a mod and/or block the user from sending you further PMs. #Do not spam emoticons for ANY REASON. There's no need to test emotes. Go check out MediaWiki:Emoticons for a list of emotes. There's also no need to post two or more in a row. No, not even (stop) (ban). If you are going to post two emotes together, put a space between the two like I did. #When a chatmod/admin asks you to stop doing something in chat, STOP DOING IT. You will be kicked the second time you disobey their request. If, after being kicked, you continue, you will be banned from chat. #Younger sibling post something that got you banned from chat? How about the whole site? I don't care who is on your account. As the account holder YOU are responsible for ANYTHING posted under your name. #Someone being a jerk on a different wiki? How about a different site? Open chat is never the place to badmouth other wikia users let alone users of other sites. This is DRAMA and will be treated as such. This goes for any and everyone. No complaining about ED members, wikia staff/members or the like. This applies to my admin and chatmods as well as the users. #If you are teasing or making fun of another chatter, you will be kicked. Saying "JK", "Just kidding" or anything similar doesn't make everything magically okay. #All links posted in chat must be Safe For Work (SFW). If you absolutely feel you must post a non-worksafe image, them mention (before posting or along with the link) that it is Not Safe For Work (NSFW). Do not, however, post pornography of any kind or links to shock sites. This will result in an instant 2 hour ban from chat. #If you're posting links to images, right click the image and post its URL, not the URL of the Google search link. That spams up chat. TL;DR: If your image link doesn't end in a image file extension '''(JPG, JPEG, PNG, GIF, etc.) then you need to figure out how to post the correct link or use '''tinyurl to shorten the link. I urge all tinyurl users and viewers to enable preview mode on their computers, so that you can see the real name of the link to which you are about to go instead of being taken straight there. #Do not stretch chat. This means posting large amounts of the same character in a row (Like !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) with no spaces or line breaks. Doing this will get you kicked from chat temporarily. #NO. ASCII. ART. I have said this before but I must not have been clear on it. No ASCII art of any kind. This is a chat for a site about horror. No reason you would need to post NYANCAT or a giant smiley. Instant kick from chat, no warnings. #No "Zalgo" text. No one can read it and if you're posting it, it's probably not worth reading. It's also old and tired. Give it a rest. #Sexual talk. This has been MASSIVELY overdone. Now, the occasional joke or pun is allowed, but nobody wants to hear about what fetishes you have, or positions you like. If you are told to stop by an admin or moderator, you stop immediately, no questions asked. If you wish to discuss these things with someone still, take it to PM. #''NO RACISM/Discrimination! If you post prejudice slurs in chat or engage in any part of a racist discussion, you will be banned from chat instantly and for at least a day. There will be '''no' warnings and no chance for appeal on this matter. Calling people "Fag" or "gay" is also not acceptable. #Someone got kicked or banned from chat? Someone got banned from the site? Doesn't matter. It has been dealt with. If you want to inquire about chat blocks or bans in chat do not do so in open chat. Use PMs. Open chat is never going to be the place to talk about spammers, vandals, or people who have abused the rules. Once it has been taken care of, the matter is closed and not open for discussion. #Someone spamming the site? Someone vandalizing pages? Why not PM an admin instead of getting chat all fired up about it. Do not discuss or talk to spammers or vandals in open chat. Quietly mention it to an admin and then leave it in their capable hands. #Do not ask if people will be banned either in chat or from the site or declare that people will be banned either from chat or from the site if you are NOT an admin and/or chatmod. Also, do no speculate on bans and do not demand bans. #If your page has been deleted, and want to know why, fair enough, PM an admin and politely ask, and they could probably direct you to the deleting admin. Do NOT come onto chat ranting about how your pasta was deleted and begin slandering admins. There is always a reason your page was deleted, site admins do not delete pages for fun, no matter what you think. You will be asked to stop, and refusing to drop the subject will earn you a kick and then a 2 hour ban if you persist. #Posting screamers or shock gifs will result in a 1 day ban from chat. #Exclusion: As we all well know, there are many different internet subgroups. Bronies, Benders, Brolans, and so forth. We here at CPW ask that you do not engage in any act of exclusivism. Do not delve into Roleplaying as characters from those shows, or comics, and do not exclude others from your conversations. This is not Kindergarden so let's all act mature about these things. #No Roleplaying. Sorry guys, if you want to pretend to be others people/characters then perhaps you should take it to Private chat. Remember, everyone is not always into the same things as you, and you could either 1) Creep some people out or 2) cause a sense of exclusion to other members, So No RP! #Language: Now guys, do we speak english? I'd imagine so, or you'd have a tough time reading this. Let's try to make it easier on our fellow members and type with recognizable words please. No "n den i wen 2 da stre" Most people know how to type English, if they know how to speak it. We are not asking you type with the most prim and proper grammar imaginable, we simply ask you do not type in broken english. #Do NOT spam caps. We only allow it for emphasis. #Links to other wikis ARE allowed, but direct links to another wiki’s chat is not allowed, due to the fact that this could be viewed as trying to start an invasion of another wiki. Privacy The users of this chat reserve the right to not have their conversations recorded by another user for distribution on an external network in video or GIF format. The taking and distribution of images are permitted to be used across networks as long as they comply with the CC-BY-SA license conditions. Breaking any of the above terms will warrant an immediate 1 day ban. Category:Chat Policies